mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Simms
Lulu Simms (June 11th, 1988) was born on Ivory Island to Corbin Simms and his wife Tara Simms. She has a twin brother who is one minute younger than her, Spence Simms. Growing up she and her brother were very close. She'd often force him to do things that he didn't want to. She never did very well in school. But she worked hard. Her parents died when she was 15 years old. After that she and her brother went to live with friends of the family until they were 18. They then returend to Ivory Island. She believed her brother was correct in that Arcturus caused their parents death, and that it wasn't an accident. She took a job at Inferno as a Brothel Madam. She would hire out girls to others, while working for a Dummy Corportation known as Dreary Grid Ranch Industries an anagram of Richard Horner and his brother, Gerry Horner. Lulu would often look out for the girls she worked with, including Danni Burns, Melanie Sparks, Bree Cody, Jeane Downs, Ashton Morrison and Arianne Llewellyn. Lulu was named a suspect in the Gemini murders case due to being a twin, and because her mother was killed because of Project Gemini. She was eventually cleared as a suspect. Afterwards, she continued running Inferno, and eventually took it over. She never married, but did have triplets. =Childhood= Growing up, Lulu didn't have many close friends. But she and her twin brother were very close. She always teased him, and told him to dress up in her clothes and pretend to be her. She was never as smart as her brother in many ways, but she was far more independent. She worked harder than he did, but never quite saw the results. She would often boss him around, telling him he had to do what she wanted because they were twins. She also convinced him they had 'twin powers'. =High School= In High School, Lulu didn't do well in many subjects. Her parents died when she was in her sophomore year. She and her twin brother went to live with family friends for three years. =Running the Brothel= After finishing High School, Lulu and her brother moved back to Ivory Island. She was offered a position as the madam of Inferno. There she would watch over the girls that worked there, while taking in a profit. Her brother didn't like her having the job. She tried convincing him to take a job with the police, but he refused. He kept taking part time jobs. When he finally opened Psyinc, she encouraged him to do so despite knowing he wasn't a real psychic. She would often blackmail her brother for information. Using photos of him dressed as a girl, and his American Idol Audition Tape, as well as his collection of Barbies. =Gemini Murders= Lulu was named a suspect during the Gemini Murder Investigation. Cara Leigh named her a suspect because she was a twin, and because her mother and father died because of Arcturus. Lulu was one of the last suspects cleared in the investigation. She had every reason to hate Arcturus, and along with her brother predicted that Lawrence Bridges would be a victim. =Later Life= Lulu eventually took over the brothel, and had triplets. She continued looking after her brother, even after he married Sylvia Marcil. =Quotes= "It's amazing! Sometimes I wish that we both had them. Then we could be the wonder twins. He'd love that." - on her brother's psychic powers "I need you to let my brother help you with some cases. He could use the work. I want to know that he's going to be okay." - To Charles Crewes "Oh! I see it now too! No.... not dominoes Spence! It's..." "It's cause we're using our twin powers." Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twins Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0